


Slide

by Laylah



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Bad Sex, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the matter with you?" he demands, and he slips, too, and then they're both falling. The wet gray mud splashes when they land.</p><p>[canon what-if, just before the final dungeon.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

The wind howls across the Pieria marsh, sweeping sheets of rain almost straight sideways. Capell narrows his eyes, looking up through the gloom at Casandra's underwater palace. Tomorrow morning they'll take on the Dreadknight, and with that victory to give him support he'll move on -- he'll fix _everything_, make it so lunaglyphs never cause any more suffering. They'll see. Will they be sorry, when they realize what their stupid lunaglyphs have caused? They can't be sorry enough. Capell stands facing the storm, his hands clenched at his sides, and feels how cold he's gotten, somewhere too deep for the storm to even touch.

He doesn't turn when he hears someone splashing up through the marsh behind him. He's tired of lying, not sure he can make himself smile right now. He's ready to end all this.

It's Ed who comes stumbling to a halt on the cliffside with him, who reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Capell," he says, and if he even notices the way Capell tenses under his hand, it doesn't show. "You should come back to camp. It's getting dark. You should rest."

Capell glares up at him. "I'm not tired," he says. It's a dare. He can _remember_ when he was afraid of Ed, but it seems far away now, and meaningless.

"Let Michelle fix you something to help you sleep if you need it," Ed says. "You've barely slept since Sapran."

Heat rushes through Capell's limbs, the spike of energy at the start of a fight. "You've been watching?" His voice feels raw. "I don't need you to be my nursemaid, Ed." He tries to take a step back, and Ed grabs his arm.

"Look, I know you're upset, but --"

Capell punches him. He doesn't think about it, just moves, just lashes out, and for a second it feels _great_ \-- that's what you get, you bastard, don't you dare tell me --

And that's as far as the thought gets before Ed recovers enough to hit him back. Capell staggers, slipping and almost falling in the mud. This is stupid, when Ed is half a head taller and at least two stone heavier than he is, but he throws another punch anyway -- and Ed doesn't try to stop him, not really, just takes the hit and lunges for Capell with his mouth bloodied.

He grabs Capell by the shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" he demands, and he slips, too, and then they're both falling. The wet gray mud splashes when they land. Capell tries to roll away, but Ed won't let go of him. "Capell, talk to me."

"Leave me alone!" Capell says, planting both hands against Ed's chest and pushing. "You want to tell me I should be over it? Tell me we don't have time, or it doesn't matter, two people compared to -- two _unblesseds_ compared to our mission?"

Ed's still the stronger one, and he hauls Capell closer, refusing to let go, his grip so tight it hurts. "You think that's what I want to say?" Capell's mostly struggling now not to look him in the eyes. It still feels wrong. When he won't look, Ed rolls him onto his back and pins him there. "You think you're the only one who's lost somebody?"

"It isn't --" the same, Capell almost says, except he's not so sure. Is that why Ed was the most upset of any of them when Sigmund died? Because he was -- because he wanted --

Capell still feels angry and ready to fight and maybe he wants to hurt Ed, because he's there, because he won't just let it go, and that's why, _that's_ why he lunges up -- Ed doesn't stop him from doing that -- and presses their mouths together for a kiss. It's like throwing another punch.

Except that Ed doesn't fight back at all. His eyes go wide in shock but his lips are _soft_, and Capell wouldn't have thought -- wouldn't have expected someone as tough as Ed to be soft anywhere. And yeah, there's a little scrape of stubble when he opens his mouth but mostly it's just softness and heat and the coppery taste of blood from his split lip.

It feels good, kissing. Even with the blood, even with the bruising sting on Capell's cheek where he got hit, even with the cold wet mud underneath him. Ed's eyes flutter closed after a second, and his grip loosens, and he makes a low sound that Capell barely hears over the patter of rain. The noise makes Capell grab hold of _him_ and push closer, and their teeth bang together awkwardly when Capell kisses harder but he doesn't want to stop.

He pushes, rolls them both over so Ed's the one who's pinned, rocks his hips once, hard. He doesn't know how say what he wants. He doesn't know if he'd dare, even if he had the words.

The motion gets his point across enough. Ed's eyes snap back open, and Capell pulls back in case this turns back into a fight. Ed looks more nervous than he feels, though, and just says, "Anything you need, Capell."

There's about two seconds where Capell wants to say something really mean just because he can, just so he could be the one _doing_ the hurting for once, but that passes before he actually does it. "Help me with this," he says instead, reaching for the buckles on his armor.

Ed gets his armor undone way faster than Capell would have been able to manage alone -- makes sense he'd have an easy time with it, Capell figures, since he made it in the first place. Capell shrugs the pieces off, lets them fall, ignores the splash of muddy water on his pants. He hesitates then, watching Ed, not sure where they go from here. When Ed's hands drop to his own belt next, Capell feels another burst of fight-panic jolt through him. "Flip over," he says, and waits for Ed to nod before he starts to unbutton his own pants.

It's too cold to take off any more clothes than they have to, and they're both dripping with gray mud, and Capell's hands won't stop shaking as he pulls his cock free. They're doing it anyway. Ed's letting him, maybe just because the Force needs him or maybe just because he looks like Sigmund or maybe -- who knows. Ed gets on his hands and knees, head down, and Capell kneels behind him in the mud. He tries to hold on to Ed's hips, but they're both so slippery he almost can't get a grip.

The first time Capell pushes he just -- just slides. It's too tight, no way he can -- how do people _do_ this?

"Go on," Ed says, his voice muffled. "Do it."

"Right," Capell says, and pulls back to line up again. It's just about the only place they're still dry, with the rain and the mud -- but maybe that's the problem, isn't it? Capell spits in his hand, slicks that over the head of his cock and tries a second time.

It's still not easy, but he keeps his cock braced where he wants it and pushes -- and -- and it's so tight, so hot, the only warm thing on the whole marsh, feels like the only warm thing left in the _world_, and once he starts he doesn't think he could stop, pushing deeper, wanting more. Ed shudders under him, sinks to the ground slowly like Capell's weight on top of him is more than he can take. His fingers dig into the soaked ground, water pooling around his fingers.

"Ed," Capell says, "are you --"

"What are you _waiting_ for," Ed growls. He has the shakes really bad. "Hurry up."

So Capell does. He can barely move, but it's still so good, so tight, so hot -- he does his best to just shut out everything but that feeling, to ignore the sliding mud under his knees and the sting of the rain against his skin and the hushed noises Ed makes sometimes that he _really_ doesn't think he wants to think about. He wanted this, or something like this, or -- he wanted something, someone, and this is good, isn't it? He pushes and pushes and then suddenly -- so fast, going from good to _there_ \-- he's shaking, too, coming, and it makes him just want to collapse.

He holds it together for long enough to pull out, at least, rocking back onto his heels. The twitch in Ed's shoulders is definitely a flinch. "You okay?" he asks, and almost wishes he hadn't.

"I'll be fine," Ed says, but his voice sounds a little off and he's definitely not moving like he's fine when he pulls his pants back up.

"Are you sure?" Capell asks. The cold rain feels awful on his skin, but tucking back into his soaked pants isn't much better. "You look like --"

"Stop it," Ed says. "I said it was fine. If you feel bad about it, do it differently next time."

Capell raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Next time?"

Ed shrugs, looks away. Water drips from his hair, streaking one clean line through the mud on his cheek. Under the mud, his skin has gone bright pink. "After we stop Leonid," he says. "If -- if you want."

"Even though," Capell says, pretty sure he shouldn't ask, "even though I'm not him?"

"You're a lot more like him than I am like her," Ed says, and that's -- the comparison is so ridiculous that Capell finds himself laughing, and then once he starts he can't _stop_, breathless and giddy and he knows it's not that funny but he can't help it, and Ed's giving him this nervous smile like maybe...maybe he really isn't alone after all.

"Sorry," he says when he can get enough breath back. "I -- I would like that, I think."

Ed nods. "Me too," he says. He climbs to his feet and then offers Capell a hand up, and when Capell takes it, Ed just keeps pulling him closer until they're standing there hugging. The cold places inside Capell feel like they're thawing out a little, and for some reason _that_ makes him start to shiver. Ed hugs him tighter. "Come on," he says. "Let's go back to camp before you freeze out here."

"Okay," Capell says, and is glad when Ed doesn't really let go, helping him with his armor and then just staying with him, holding on as they start back. It's nice, the reminder that they're together. He's not...he's still not okay, he doesn't think. But he's better.


End file.
